1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to Internet and World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d). More particularly, this invention relates to a telephone-enabled Internet access system such that Internet-related services can be provided to a person wherever the person has access to a telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known, the Internet typically refers to a number of data service systems connected together via a high speed interconnect network. Each data service system typically includes web servers that host contents for various customers. The web servers can also host applications. Each of the data service systems is typically implemented by a computer system (e.g., a server computer system). A number of remote user terminals may be connected to a data service system via an interconnect network. This allows users at the user terminals to access the contents hosted in various data service systems. Each user terminal is typically implemented by a computer system (e.g., a personal computer) and is equipped with a web browser that allows the user terminal to access the contents and/or applications hosted in various data service systems.
Such a prior art scheme, however, bears disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the scheme requires the user terminals for Internet accessing. If a user at a particular place wants to access the Internet, the user must have a user terminal at that place. Without the user terminal, no Internet access can be offered to the user. However, unlike telephones, the user terminals are not readily available at anytime and anywhere in today""s world.
Another disadvantage is that the scheme lacks flexibility, mobility, and convenience for a user to access the Internet. As is known, the user terminal is typically a personal computer. Although the personal computer can be made small and portable (e.g., a notebook computer), it is still inconvenient for the user to carry the machine around. Further miniaturization of the computer (e.g., palm-top personal organizer) typically takes away some important components (e.g., floppy drive) of the machine, and/or makes the machine not user friendly (e.g., shrinking the display or keyboard so it is really uncomfortable for the user to use the machine). Physical constraints may also limit or prevent further miniaturization.
Moreover, peripheral devices (e.g., printers, scanners, or and projectors) are typically left behind when a user carries a computer around. When the user uses the computer as a user terminal to access the Internet and wants to print or projects a particular content, the user must also carry the peripheral devices along with the computer. For example, if the user anticipates the use of a printer and a projector at a remote location, the user must carry both along with the computer. This adds inconvenience to the user and restricts mobility of the user terminal. If the user connects the computer to a borrowed projector or printer, the user has to make sure that the computer has the appropriate software for the projector or appropriate printer driver software to drive the borrowed printer.
Prior art schemes have been developed to provide mobile Internet access to Internet users. One such prior art scheme is through the use of cellular phones (or mobile phones). In this case, the cellular phone is equipped with Internet browser. Another example is through the use of the personal digital assistants (PDAs).
However, these prior art schemes also bear disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the mobile phones or PDAs typically have limited I/O (i.e., input/output) resource. For example, a cellular phone typically has a very small display screen. So is a PDA. No other I/O service (e.g., printing) typically can be attached to the cellular phone or PDA. In addition, one has to carry a cellular phone or PDA with him or her in order to access the Internet.
One feature of the present invention is to provide mobile Internet access to Internet users.
Another feature of the present invention is to allow a person having access to a telephone to also have access to Internet through the telephone.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide phone-enabled Internet access and navigation to Internet users.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide Internet access to a user wherever the user has access to a telephone and I/O resource.
Below described is a phone-enabled Internet access system that includes an Internet-enabled rendering system coupled to an external Internet to render web pages received via the Internet. The access system also includes a dial-up server coupled to the Internet and a telephone network to receive a voice signal from a remote telephone via the telephone network. The voice signal contains a first web address indicating a desired web page and a second web address indicating the Internet-enabled rendering system on which the desired web page is to be rendered. The dial-up server extracts the web addresses from the voice signal and causes the desired web page to be retrieved from a remote web site to the rendering system via the external Internet for rendering.
A phone-enabled Internet access gateway system is also described below. The gateway system includes a voice interface coupled to an external telephone network to receive voice signal from a remote telephone via the external telephone network. The system also includes a request recognition system coupled to the voice interface to receive the voice signal, and to extract a first web address designating a desired web page at a remote web site and a second web address designating a desired Internet-enabled rendering system on which the desired web page can be rendered. A web access module is then coupled to the request recognition system to receive the web addresses. The web access module causes the desired web page to be rendered on the remote rendering system at the second web address.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.